An automated feeding technology has been developed to provide correct quality and performance of a fuel cell. When 1000 sheets or more of electrochemical materials having large mechanical properties and a large tolerance deviation are stacked in series during a process of feeding a fuel cell stack, the feeding maintains a final alignment between the stacked materials with a flatness difference of 1.5 mm or less.
When the alignment of the fed fuel cell stacks deviates, the fuel cell performance deteriorates, and a fuel cell vehicle may not operate.
Therefore, the alignment between the stacked materials during the process of producing the fuel cell stack needs to be tested, and an automatic alignment is necessary to improve accuracy of the fuel cell stack production.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.